Back in Those Days
by scarline464
Summary: "We're stuck here, just don't get too attached." "I wont." "But I think you already have."
1. Chapter 1

"Protego!" Hermione yelled as she barely dodged a Avada shot at her.

"Watch out 'Mione!" Harry yelled from behind her.

"Stupefy!" She yelled at the person between her and Harry.

Let's go back a bit...

Hermione stood in Kingsley's office with Harry and Ron beside her. A few other people were there, not anyone that Hermione knew really.

"Weasley, we need you to go with Mako, Johnson, and Messa to deal with the nifflers that have cleaned out half of London's riches." Kingsley started. The three others that Hermione didn't know left the room.

"Be careful." Hermione whispered to him before pecking him lightly on the lips and turning fully to Kingsley again.

"As for you two." Kingsley paused as the door shut. "You two are my best two fighters and I need you to take care of a death eater attack."

"Another one? You'd think they'd give up by now!" Harry said.

"Yes I know, but they haven't and we need to be sure that they're all gone. Its a small group, three, four people tops. It shouldn't be too hard." Kingsley said.

"As long as it isn't Lucius again, we should be able to handle it." Hermione said.

And that's how we got here...

She was right, no Lucius, and she was thankful for that, but it was Blaise, Pansy, Theo, and Draco.

"We need to get out of here!" Harry yelled over the sounds of spells being cast and trees being blown to shreds. "Plan B Hermione!"

"What about Ron!?" Hermione yelled.

"We won't go back far!" Harry yelled. He dodged another deadly spell. Hermione growled and pulled the golden chain necklace from her pocket. She put it around her and Harry's neck. She set it to one hour back, before all this happened.

The world slowly spun and she felt something on her arm before the world folded in on them completely.

* * *

"Are they OK? We should bring them to the hospital wing!" A female voice said.

"Do you remember the levitating spell?" A make voice asked.

"Of course I do! I'm the smartest witch of my generation!" The girl bragged.

"Oh hush lil, lets just get these three to the hospital wing." The guy said. Hermione couldn't bring herself to open her eyes but she felt herself float up, she still had Harry's hand in hers. She couldn't recognise the voices, well, maybe, sort of the males voice.

After a few minutes of floating, she was lowered onto a bed and Harry's hand left hers. She finally mustered the strength to open her eyes.

"Where am I?" Hermione asked. She looked around, she was in the hospital wing! But Hogwarts was destroyed? How was this here? She looked at Harry on another bed by her, still knocked out cold, and on another bed she saw Malfoy. How had he gotten through?

She reached for her wand but it wasn't there as he woke up. He clearly didn't have his wand either. He growled and glared at her for a moment before turning into a black wisp of smoke and flying out a window.

"Your awake! I'm so glade your OK! I have never seen you around school, and neither has anyone else. If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" A girl asked. She was the owner of the voice Hermione had heard earlier. She had orangish hair and Harry's eyes. Harry's eyes? No. She hadn't gone back this far! The girl who looked exactly like Lily looked to be a seventh year, as Hermione was.

"I'm, erm, Hermione Misteal." Hermione said. She had to be careful. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lily Evans, my friend Severus Snape is speaking with the headmaster outside the door." She said. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment. Lily looked at the empty bed where Malfoy had been and gasped.

"I was supposed to watch you guys. I had one job! One job! And one of you gets out!" Lily mumbled angrily to herself.

"Did it work?" Harry groaned as he sat up slowly. Hermione got up from her bed and walked over to his.

"Harry, it didn't work, we went back too far." Hermione whispered.

"How far?" Harry asked. Hermione pointed at the door as it opened.

"That far." Hermione said as Severus walked over to Lily. Harry squinted his eyes.

"Hermione. Where's the time turner? If we don't get back now, we may prevent my birth from happening." Harry mumbled.

"Or worse, we could forget our lives in the future and live here like we belong here forever." Hermione whispered.

"How long does that take?" Harry asked worriedly.

"A month at the most." Hermione mumbled.

"Then lets just go back. You have the time turner don't you?" Harry asked.

"No, I lost it. We were unconscious when Snape and your mom found us. I didn't see where we came back at. Wherever we arrived at is probably where the time turner is." Hermione said quietly.

"Easy, we can ask my mum to bring us back to where she found us and we can find it easily." Harry said. He started to get up but Hermione stopped him.

"One other problem." Hermione mumbled.

"You joking." Harry muttered. "What?"

"Malfoy somehow came through with us. I think that's what made us come back so far. When he grabbed my arm, the time turner almost fell out of my hands and I must have changed the times." Hermione said. Harry groaned.

"We're stuck in the age of my parents. And this means, Voldemort is alive. Well actually, everyone is alive still. Sirius!" Harry almost flew out of his bed. Hermione grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"He isn't your godfather yet. He doesn't even know us. We have to pretend we don't know them." Hermione said softly. Harry frowned.

"So what do we do now?" Harry asked. Lily answered his question by walking over.

"Oh so now both of you are awake. Well, if you guys feel ok, me and Severus were going to go to the Willow tree. You guys can join." Lily said. Severus nodded and smiled, it sent shivers down Hermione's spine. Sevrus Snape. Did. Not. Smile, but it was interesting when he did.

"Sure, we'll go." Hermione agreed, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This, in not a chapter, and I will delete it when the next chapter is truly released. So... What is this chapter for, you may ask... I have a discord server, and for those of you who don't know what that is... Go to . This will w=be posted to all of my Harry Potter books because, the discord server is a Harry Potter chat. FOR NERDS AND GEEKS. And anyone who likes Harry Potter. So, to join my server, download Discord, (If you don't already have it) And copy this link to join my server, (It'll be below). From there, I will private message you on discord to see what house you are in and then your off!**_

 _ **/gDRxKeu**_

 _ **Thank you for reading this and next chapter is on its way!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione stood next to Severus and Lily on the way. She didn't really talk to them much, she just listened to them speak of how school was that day. And what they were going to do for spring break. Severus was really kind, more than Hermione ever knew. She couldn't see how this man could grow up, to be what he ended up being. She knew that he loved Lily from the start, and after he lost her, everything changed. When he was with Lily, she saw him smile, and joke playfully. Lily was bright, and hilarious. She was very beautiful, Hermione had never seen a photo of her at this age before.

Harry walked closely behind, examining the castle, and the grounds. Everything was so beautiful. Hermione hadn't seen the beauty of the castle in over a year. Voldemort had died long ago, but it had been longer since that castle was in good shape. Hermione frowned, she knew what it looked like in her time. Destroyed, with blood stains, with broken wands laying around, and the memories of lost ones. Hermione stopped herself from tearing up by looking back at Harry as he grabbed her hand.

The loud shots of males filled the ears of the four people walking.

"Oh no, not again. I thought we told them the tree was ours this spring break." Lily groaned.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. Though, she already had a good guess.

"There is this group of guys called the Marauders. They're all gits and we don't get along too well." Lily said. Severus crossed his arms and looked down at where the Marauders were playing on the tree. Hermione could barely recognize them, other than Remus, he was the only one not playing with the willow tree, but sitting at the trunk of another tree reading a book, often glancing up at his friends to make sure none were hurt. Hermione smiled, Remus was at some point her favorite teacher, well, until the werewolf thing. She identified Sirius as the one with long hair. James as the one with glasses and that just left Peter, who didn't actually look too bad, if only he knew what he grew up to look like.

Sirius, Peter, and James were in the tree, hopping from branch to branch, dodging all the swings from the aggressive tree. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm to prevent him from going to the tree, but it was too late, Lily had already rushed down to the willow. Severus walked behind her with his hands in his pockets. They were going to make fun of him and Hermione knew it, she could stop it right? She was used to being bullied. She could handle this if they tried to hurt him. Hermione stood back, not too far from the tree where Remus was, while Lily, Severus and Harry walked over to the willow tree. Sirius was the first to jump out of the tree. James was thrown in the air by the tree and landed next to Sirius coolly, though, it didn't seem like he was trying to be cool, he looked nervous actually, Lily. Peter landed on his back in the grass and just laid there, probably had the breath blown out of him.

"Oh, did we forget that this is your tree? Sorry, we'll just be on our way." Sirius growled. He helped Peter up and they walked off, James waved nervously before walking with them.

"Moony! Ya coming?" Peter asked. Remus looked at the three and shook his head, then he began to read again.

"Harry, don't. Your going to get attached." Hermione said, seeing the way he was staring at the people that walked off.

"I wont." He said, he didn't even look at her.

"I think you already have." Hermione whispered. He glanced at her before walking quickly to catch up with the others.

Lily walked to the tree, it didn't even try and hit her, she pressed her hand to its bark, and the willow tree seemed to ease into her touch. She and Severus climbed in the tree after it began to look like a normal willow. Other than the twitch every once and a while.

"Coming up?" Severus asked Hermione. She shook her head.

"I don't trust the tree." Hermione yelled back up to the two in the tree.

"Suit yourself." Lily told her. Hermione smiled and nodded. Lily handed Severus a book and got her own out and they began to study. For what? It was spring break! Well, Hermione would have been studying too if it wasn't for the fact that she had already read all the books six times each.

Hermione looked at the tree where Remus was reading and walked over.

"Your new aren't you? Transfer from another school I'm guessing?" Remus asked without looking at her. She furrowed her brows and sat cross-legged to his left.

"Well, not exactly, but yes, I am new. I'm Hermione Misteal." Hermione introduced herself, remembering her fake name.

"You already met Lily and Snape?" Remus asked, again, not looking up from his book. Hermione looked at the pages, charms book.

"Yes, they are very kind." Hermione said. "And you are?" She asked, trying to pretend she didn't know anything about him, technically she didn't know much about him really. All that she truly knew about him was that he ended up as the husband of Tonks, a professor at Hogwarts for one year, he was a member of the order of the phoenix, and he was a werewolf.

"Remus Lupin, friend of the idiots jumping it the tree a bit ago." Remus said. He looked up from his book and extended his hand to be shaken. Hermione smiled and shook it, though, his hand was terrifyingly cold. The air was way to warm to be that cold, but that was his business.

"You refer to your friends as idiots?" Hermione asked, she laughed, she did the same thing with Harry and Ron but still, Remus wasn't her.

"Did you see them? They were jumping around in the willow tree of death." Remus said, he motioned for the tree Lily and Severus were sitting in, then he looked at them. "I don't understand how she does it. Lily is a mystery to all of us." He looked back down at his book.

"Charms?" Hermione asked, pretending that she had noticed the book just now.

"Yeah, I have a test when classes start back up." Remus said. He shrugged, "I just cant get the spell."

"What's the spell?" Hermione asked. He looked at her.

"Your not a Ravenclaw right?" Remus asked .

"No, why?" Hermione asked.

"Not that I have anything against them, but whenever they offer to help me, I usually end up being more confused in the end." Remus said. Hermione laughed. Luna would probably confuse people.

"I'm a Gryffindor. Now, what's the spell?" Hermione asked. He looked at his book for a moment before telling her the spell.

"Aqua Eructo." Remus said. Hermione smiled.

"Well, you said it right, so it must be the wand movements." Hermione said. "Show me how you do it." He hesitated before getting out his wand.

"Aqua Eructo!" He said. Nothing happened.

"The wand movement is your problem. Here, let me show you. I would show you with my wand, but I don't have it on me at the moment." Hermione said, she had left it at the Hospital wing by accident. She grabbed his hand with the wand in it. "Like this." She said as she flicked his wrist slightly. "Now try the spell again." Hermione ordered.

"Aqua Eructo!" He said again, Hermione moved his hand so the wand would do the correct movement and Water flew out of the end of the wand. It created a small puddle.

"You know the canceling spell right?" Hermione asked as the water started to get a bit out a hand, they were both soaked and the charms book had been ruined.

"Finite Incantatum." Remus said. The water stopped, but they were still soaked. "Shoot." He mumbled.

"Let me see your wand." Hermione said. He glared at her. "I'm not going to steal it, I have my own, I know how to dry us off and fix your book." Hermione said. He hesitated but gave her his wand.

"This better work Misteal." Remus said. Hermione smirked.

"Impervious." Hermione said, he dried, most of the way at least, she was working with someone else's wand so she didn't expect it to work completely. She repeated it and she dried herself off. "Reparo." She pointed the wand at the book and it dried and fixed itself immediately. She handed his wand back to him. He smirked.

"Nice job Hermione. Wanna get lunch? The three broomsticks is open." Remus asked. Hermione looked at Lily and Severus in the tree, then at the castle where she guessed Harry was. She wasn't supposed to get attached, she needed to find the time turner. Lunch couldn't hurt though, right?

"Sure, sounds nice." Hermione said. Remus grabbed his book and put his free hand in his pocket. Hermione followed him to Hogsmead and hoped Harry wasn't getting in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Hogsmead was just as amazing as everywhere else, safe, beautiful, and full of life. The future started to fade from her memory slightly. She loved it here, nothing could pull her away. No! She had to get back! Ron was still in the present! She couldn't just leave him there! Without him knowing she was safe? But. Everyone was so kind here, and they really were happy, they weren't hiding the horrors of war behind their eyes, they were really happy, even Severus. How could she ever leave?

Then there was Remus. The younger version of her professor, that was taking her out to lunch.

She walked in the door of the three broomsticks as a man who was leaving held the door open for her and Remus to enter. The Three Broomsticks was more crowded that usual. Well, this was the past, and from what she knew about this timeline, Three Broomsticks was the place to be.

"So, iv never seen you around, but when you do show up, we're the same year and you know at least double me?" Remus asked as they sat down.

"Well, I study constantly. That helps. My turn to ask a question. Why do you hang out with those jerks when your an amazing person?" Hermione asked, she was loosing it. Sirius and James weren't jerks in the future, but being here, was effecting her much faster than it should have been, why? It should take a month or so to take effect, but she could barely remember why she want to go back... Wait! No! She wanted to go back because of Ron!

Remus chuckled before answering. "They aren't really jerks, they're really the best people I know. They help me, with-"

"The fact that your a werewolf?" Hermione asked in a barely audible whisper. Remus dropped his glass of water, it shattered. He stood, grabbed her arm, and pulled her out of the building, towards the shrieking shack.

"How the Bloody hell do you know that?" Remus growled. That was the first time he had ever been violent with her, other than when he was a werewolf that one time.

"I just do! Don't worry Remus, I wont tell anyone!" Hermione said harshly, but quietly. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"What else do you know?" He ordered. Hermione growled and tried to get out of his grasp, now that they were away from people, he realized how tightly he was holding her arm and let her go.

"I know that Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter are Animagus'. Prongs is a stag, Wormtail is a rat, and Padfoot is a black dog. Oh, and Mr. Moony, is a werewolf. I know that James has a crush on Lily also." Hermione said, looking at her fingernails. She finally looked at Remus, who had his eyebrows furrowed but he was grinning widely.

"I don't know what it is with you Hermione, but you a cool kid." He said. She shrugged and smiled.

"Technically, we're the same age." Hermione said. He nodded. "So I'm not a kid to you." She added. He shrugged again.

"Well then, I like you. Not kid." Remus said, Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm guessing you'd want to get back to your boyfriend?"

"Harry? Oh no! He's not-We're not together. He's been my best friend since we were eleven. I do have-"

"Oh good, I thought you two were together, well then, would you like to meet at the library to study sometime?" Remus asked.

Godric Gryffindor.

A past Version of her professor was asking her to study...

But, the future seemed blurry, and she didn't remember why she had to get back...

So...

"Sounds great, when?" Hermione asked. He shrugged.

"The full moon is tonight, so, in about three days I guess." Remus said. Hermione nodded and smiled.

"I can actually help with the full moon thing too." Hermione mumbled, he furrowed his brows. "I'm a Animagus. A fox."

"You just keep getting better and better don't you?" Remus asked with a small chuckle. Hermione shrugged.

"I can come tonight if it helps." Hermione offered. He shook his head.

"Cant risk you getting hurt. Just stay with whatever his name is. Your both in the same house correct?"

"Yes, we are. Both Gryffindors." She said. Now that she was thinking about houses, a thought occurred to her. "Oh my Godric, Lucius and Narcissa are here aren't they?"

"Yeah, they're the Slytherins-"

"Remus, ok, now its time to tell you the full truth-"

"What-"

"Me and Harry came from the future, that's where iv been all these years, I cant tell you much about your future self, other than you were my professor. I knew Sirius, Peter, and James were because you all are legends in the future. The map was ingenious. But that's aside from the point. Lucius and Narcissa grow up to work for the evilest man alive, along with their son, who accidently came back in time with me and Harry. He's going to try and snap their future memories into their younger selves. If they predict the future, all of you will be dead."

"Prove it." Remus said.

"I know the day you were born, the day you die, the day you marry, and the day your child is born. I know your group is called the Marauders, that you have a Map. I even know the order of which your names are introduced on the map. You, Peter, Sirius, James, or in other words, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs present to you the Marauders map. Good enough?" Hermione asked.

"I have kids? That's not a good thing. Ok, I believe you now, but I cant have kids, what if they end up like me?" Remus asked.

"He doesn't, he's a amazing little boy. Don't tell anyone else about this. Actually. Obliviate." Hermione held his wand that she had snatched off him to his nose. Why had she told him that stuff in the first place?


	5. Chapter 5

((I am moving to Wattpad. It is a wonderful site and it makes it allot easier for me to write, if this is posted, that means this book will be rewritten and moved to the other site. I have loved writing on here, this was my first fanfiction site but I need something that will make me better and help me improve. With Wattpad, there are no certain genres so I have to pick and choose from the genres and ect. On Wattpad, you can write anything you want, even an original. You can leave comments, like on here, but, you can leave comments on specific paragraphs, or on the chapter itself. So you can comment on one single line instead of the whole thing, which makes it easier for me to understand you guys and get to know you all better. On Wattpad it saves as you write, so if your computer/laptop/phone/or tablet dies or crashes suddenly, all of your hard work wont be erased. On Wattpad it is much easier to post books and make covers for them. Instead of favoriting and following there is adding. You can add books to your library to you can save them forever and access them easily, you can also make multiple libraries, though on Wattpad they are called reading lists. You can follow specific writers and have a more interactive experience with authors. So if you would like to read any of these books any further, or would like to read a more updated version of them. Go to:

It was nice working with you , but I really should move on and find something better.

Thanks for reading and I hope to see you on the other site!))


	6. Chapter 6

So, now I have a twitter account. I write on many different sites and if you like my books, it would be best to keep up with them right? I post often on absolutely everything. And I finally decided to make a twitter account for it so that everyone can keep up with me on there. I will announce when chapters are about to come out and will ask for suggestions and book ideas. On there I will also take fanfiction requests and can also help other people who want to become writers. Lol, I don't really know that much myself, but I can give a few small and almost worthless tips. I'm not very popular on the internet yet, but if I keep it up, I might get there one day, especially if I start writing originals. (And if you follow me on my new twitter, you might just see if I am writing any originals, and also might get a few sneak peeks at them.). And besides, talking on twitter is allot easier than chatting through reviews or comments, so if you want to see what I'm up to in this world of writing, follow me on twitter Dracoette Cant wait to see you there!


End file.
